Ready?
by Jamillia
Summary: Bella is waking up, just like any other day. Except, today is special. A marriage and more! Is she ready? Enjoy my first fanfic for the amazing Twilight series! This one is completed, but if I get time, I will keep writing later read my profile for info
1. Twelve o' Clock

**This is my first chapter to my first story. A friend edited this one, so it's brilliant (I think). Unfortunately, (disclaimer) I do not own the characters of Twilight Series, just the events that happen in my story.**

I woke – up to the bright sunshine coming through my windows. I could barely remember yesterday. Still tired, I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. Alice would be here in half an hour. It was August 15th, the day I was getting married to Edward Cullen.

After several long moments, I got out of bed and began making myself decent enough for Alice to work with. The wedding would begin at noon in the large main room of the Cullen house. Alice was intent on getting to get me ready.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast. Just before I finished, the doorbell rang I quickly got up and walked to the door. Alice had a huge grin on her face and was bouncing up and down.

"Ready?" she asked.

I could only groan.

She stopped bouncing and her smile faded. She took my shoulder and led me to the car, pausing shortly to close the door. I got in and she danced to the other side of the car. The beautiful Porsche began to purr as she turned the key.

"It will be okay," she assured me as she began to drive at a reckless 115 miles per hour.

I closed my eyes and turned to the window. I wanted to marry Edward, just not now, not so soon. I knew it had to be done. My family and friends wouldn't like it if I just disappeared.

We were there, at the house. I stepped out and began walking toward the door. Beside me, Alice danced, not speaking a word, but obviously sorry.

The next few hours were a blur. When Alice was done, I looked -of course- amazing. At least, amazing as I could possibly get. I knew that I would still look plain against Edward's god-like features. I was no Rosalie. I was in my one-of-a-kind 1918 wedding dress, and Alice was in her also one-of-a-kind bride's maid dress. Her face needed no make-up.

I was nervous though we had practiced plenty. I would walk to the stairs and Charlie would meet me. At the bottom, a short aisle awaited, for only a few people came. Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Edward waited at the front in the same suit he wore to prom. Next to him would be Carlisle, the best man, also in a suit. Alice would be next to me, my maid of honor. The town's minister would lead. After, Charlie and Renee would take Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I out to eat. After that, I couldn't be sure. I would have asked Alice, but the clock struck 12. It was time.

Slowly at first, I walked to the stairs. Charlie took my arm and led me. This wasn't going to be too hard.

I quietly waited for the minister to finish. When I heard the end coming up, I tensed. I wanted my vow to be absolutely true.

Jacob was sitting just 10 feet away from where Edward and I stood. I felt his eyes staring at me, his expression giving off a feel of utter sadness beneath his usual look of forced control around Edward.

"I'm sorry," I thought. "I'm truly sorry, but I have to."

At once, my attention snapped back as I heard Edward's velvet voice say 'I do."

It was my turn. Could I do it? When I notice the silence, I knew what it meant. All eyes were on me. I couldn't turn around and watch Jacob, so I readied myself to look into Edward's liquid gold eyes, swimming with emotion.

He wasn't mad, or upset, or overly excited. His beautiful face did a fine job of hiding its feelings, but his eyes failed him. Worry, fear, and understanding leaked through.

"I do," I chocked out.

All those same emotions still showed, but I also found a spark of relief in his gorgeous eyes.

Suddenly, Edward bent down to kiss me. One hand held my face and his other stroked my hair. His cold lips touched mine and I could hear my heart racing, my face blushing.

All too quickly, he stopped. We turned together to face our audience. Jacob stood up and stared at me. He was clearly crying- something I had never seen from Jacob before. I wanted to call out his name, but he was gone before my frozen lips could utter a word. I had to remind myself to breathe again. I knew that meant good-bye.

Slowly, each one quickly smiling at us, the others walked away, Renee, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme remained with us.

Charlie was smiling, despite his obvious disapproval, and Renee was in tears. Carlisle looked at me with a gentle smile and Esme tried to calm Renee down.

Renee rushed to hug me and then stepped back, suddenly sorry. I gave Renee another forgiving hug before I got a hug from Charlie, who softly pinched my cheek and then turned to leave.

Renee stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered, before following Charlie out of the house. "Be good."

"Your mother is leaving to go take care of Paul," Esme softly said. "Your father will be taking her to the airport. We promised to make sure you were safe. Until college begins, your parents have agreed to let you stay here, with Edward."

When I was sure they were gone, I sighed in relief and turned to Carlisle and Esme.

Something about my expression must have been funny, because they all began to laugh. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked down.

In unison, Carlisle and Esme said congratulations to us. Quickly, Esme kissed my forehead, and then they both walked away.

I looked at Edward. His eyes still held a trace of worry.

"Would you like to go home," he asked in his velvet voice.

Though I wasn't sure why he'd ask that, I cringed in response and shook my head. He chuckled.

"Would you like to go to the meadow, or stay here?" he finished.

Still unsure why it mattered, I thought about it.

"Here," I said.

Enough of an answer he picked me up and carried me up the stairs to his room, at an unusually slow pace. Human pace. Along the way, he told me all my stuff had already been moved, and I would be staying in his room.

When we got to the door, he set me down and gave me some privacy for me to have "human time". When I was done, it was 2:00.

Edward glided back in and sat on the couch. I noticed he had changed into casual wear.

I walked over and wearily sat in his lap, worn out from all of the emotion I had felt in the past few hours. I looked up at his face. The look of fear and worry that had been carved into him all day was still present. Carefully, I laid my head against his chest and looked at him again, with a questioning expression.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, telling me he was fine. To be sure I got the message, he buried his face in my hair, kissing my head, trying to prove everything was normal.

When he was sure I felt better, he quickly adjusted himself to turn on the music. It was a soft tune, calming my nerves. Our positions were, yet again, altered. He had spread his body out on the couch and pulled me on top of him. His strong arms still held my body, one rubbing my back, and his face was buried in my hair again.

Despite his cool hard body, I felt comfortable. My muscles relaxed and I almost forgot where I was, the smell of his breath intoxicating me. We lay like that, listening to the music for a long time. I must have fallen asleep because it seemed like less than an hour before darkness fell like a curtain over Edward's – now our – room.

All that time, he had been so peaceful. His breathing was steady, as was his hand on my back. I looked up once-in-a-while. His eyes were always closed, his face always peaceful, his crooked smile always encouraging.

I was quite the opposite. I was constantly thinking. Wondering why he asked me where I wanted to go, why he had looked so worried, why Charlie and Renee had to go. Finally, I hate myself for this one, I wondered if saying "I do" was the right choice. Everything felt so right. So right, that it felt wrong.

Too soon, Edward rose to his feet, holding me in his arms. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I was surprised.

He sat me down on the bed, turned down the volume on the stereo, and sat next to me.

"So," he began, "you must be anxious to try."


	2. Trying

**This is the second chapter to my first story. Refer to disclaimer in first chapter.**

Suddenly, everything made sense. He wanted to know where I'd be comfortable, though he wasn't sure how well it would work, and my parents had excused themselves to let us begin our lives.

Saying, "I do" earlier today opened the way for tonight's intense physical relationship.

I was going to get him, all of him, and he was going to provide me with the last human experience I intended, before I became a true member of his family. I was ready, though a new wave of nervousness ran through me.

He was watching my face, analyzing every movement I made. He probably noticed I was shocked, though his face gave away nothing. Now, I looked nervous, because he turned his head away.

"I'm ready," I said, as convincingly as I could. Then I took a deep breath, remembering not to suffocate.

He turned back to me, his face skeptical at first. Then he saw I had covered myself with calmness and a bit of excitement at the thought. His face flickered through several emotions. I noticed relief, fear, and then concentration.

This would be hard for him. I hope it was worth it.

He leaned toward me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His cool hands were just as comforting as they'd been all day, but I could tell he was trying to be extremely careful.

Every movement was slow and precise. Each thought through in advance. There would be no chance of my getting hurt, for he was constantly aware of his self-control.

Yet, each movement flowed smoothly. There was no pause for hesitation.

Still careful, Edward laid me down, his body carefully placed on top of mine. One arm stayed at my waist while the other held my head.

I studied his face. He wore a calm, relaxed expression, but his eyes were fierce with concentration.

I tried to be calm as my heartbeat increased and blood raced through my veins. I wished it wouldn't, I didn't want to make this any harder on him.

When he was sure I was ready, he bent down and kissed me.

My heart fluttered. It felt so good. His cold lips touched mine gently, but with great passion.

In response, I placed my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.

We stayed wrapped like that for a while, taking breaks every few seconds to let me breath. It felt so good, I could hardly think.

After several minutes, he began kissing my cheek, creating a path, across my face, to my ear.

"Ready," he murmured in his velvet soft voice.

It wasn't a question, and I knew what he meant. It took me a moment to focus, but I finally managed to release my arms and begin unbuttoning his shirt.

When I was done, I traced along his cool bare chest with my hands. I felt no hesitation from him. He was just as careful as always.

Trying not to get overly excited, I continued tracing his chest for several minutes longer. My heart was racing. He continued to kiss me, but an almost unperceivable amount less. There would be no chances of my getting hurt, and with every new action, it was harder to insure.

Slowly, my heart slowed down a bit, as I grew more comfortable with the actions.

Understanding, Edward paused from kissing me and helped me remove my shirt. If he had any new thoughts, his face did not give them away.

Slowly, he set his hands on my shoulders, watching my face.

I remained as calm as I could under the circumstances.

Concentrating again, he moved his cool hands down the side of my body.

I shuttered once, sensitive to his smooth, gentle touch. He paused, but began again quickly after being sure I was fine.

When his hands reached the edge of my jeans, they turned around. This time sliding on top of my stomach and up to my chest.

All the while, my arms rested at my side, determined not to move.

When he reached the base of my neck, he slid his hands underneath my head, holding me tenderly as he began kissing me again.

With great caution, he pressed his body firmly to mine. Against my bare top, I felt his cold hard chest.

My arms found themselves a few minutes later and floated around his neck again. The kissing stopped and he set his head next to mine so our cheeks touched. One of his hands began stroking my hair. My lullaby started ringing in my ear and my breathing settled.

It was here I fell asleep. With him in my arms, and me in his, I was safe.

I slept peacefully that night, dreaming of the first day in the meadow, his skin sparkling.


	3. A Promise

**This is the third chapter to my first story. Refer to disclaimer in first chapter.**

I woke-up again, well rested. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I could see the light outside the window.

I was surprised to find myself under the covers of the bed, still half naked.

Looking around the room, I found Edward sitting on the couch. His shirt still open and his eyes closed. The same sweet music from yesterday was playing softly.

I slid out of the bed and walked over to sit on his lap.

With a peaceful look, his eyes opened to watch me.

As I settled, he wrapped his arms around me again. Pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Good morning, love," he whispered.

I sat there, face against his chest, breathing in his scent. How sweet it was.

He held me for several minutes. I looked up at him, wanting so bad to continue last night's activities.

"Carlisle would like to visit us," he said. Pulling a small blanket over us.

That was my cue to put my shirt back on. I promptly returned to sitting on his lap then.

At that moment, Carlisle strode in, a blank expression on his face. He was followed by Esme who was smiling, and Alice who immediately jumped on the couch and hugged me.

Edward was watching Carlisle and nodded his head. Edward then moved his gaze to the window as Carlisle turned to address me.

"I suppose you remember my promise for you graduation," he said.

He was referring to my becoming a vampire. I turned to look at Edward, surprised this came up. Edward's eyes were closed, and his lips pursed together. I turned back to Carlisle, waiting to hear more.

"Well, I'm ready whenever you are," he said.

Underneath me, Edward tensed. I knew my answer. I wanted Edward to do it, but first I had to fulfill my promise. I would tie myself to him in every human way possible, first.

I shook my head and the three visitors stepped out.

When the door closed, Edward turned back to me, a curious expression on his face.

"Why didn't you say okay?"

"I wasn't ready. I still have a promise to keep."

He got up, holding me close, and sat on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He lied down with me the same way as the night before. Fiercely concentrating again, he began to kiss me.

I was all but sane. I could not concentrate well enough, so Edward slowly began helping me undress.

When I was completely exposed underneath him, I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist. He held me like that, his head next to mine.

"Breath," he whispered.

I gasped and felt my lungs relief as I filled them with much needed air.

It took quite a long time, but my breathing returned to normal. I relaxed in his arms, comfortable and safe.

Finally, better, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on. As happy as I was, I was ready for more.

I nodded my head and he understood.

Quietly, Edward stood up and undressed. He was looking down. That worried look from yesterday was plain on his face.

When he was ready, his eyes met mine. I was scared for him. He took slow deliberate steps.

As if nothing had happened, he resumed the position we were in just a minute before.

My heart began to race again. I felt his cool skin hugging every inch of my body.

It took all of my concentration to keep breathing. He waited, after all, he wouldn't mind if it took me 70 years to be ready.

Quietly, Edward stood up and undressed. He was looking down. That worried look from yesterday was plain on his face.

When he was ready, his eyes met mine. I was scared for him. He took slow deliberate steps.

As if nothing had happened, he resumed the position we were in just a minute before.

My heart began to race again. I felt his cool skin hugging every inch of my body.

It took all of my concentration to keep breathing. He waited, after all, he wouldn't mind if it took me 70 years to be ready.


	4. I Love You

**This is the fourth chapter to my first story. Refer to disclaimer in first chapter.**

I woke-up again, well rested

So much time had passed. A quick glance out the window told me it was long after noon.

I finally found the strength to adjust myself under him. That was the only way I could tell him I was ready.

Unsure, his concentration doubled. We would try, just like he promised.

A sudden chill ran through my body, but I was surprised at how good it felt.

My heart immediately skipped a beat.

It took another large portion of time to be ready. Darkness was already creeping up.

I groaned and he held me closer. His face concentrating with all of his strength. A soothing, gentle rocking motion between our bodies made me so happy.

I was thrilled, it was an amazing experience.

Several times, my lungs screamed for air and I had to remember to keep breathing. The feeling was overwhelming. It was the same as the last days events all bottled together. I was stunned.

We had been on the bed for hours now, that same rocking motion being the only noticeable thing in the world. Like a snake, I felt Edward slither off of me and to the side.

Not ready to let him go, I reached out in panic. I clung to his body, not caring about the rest of the world.

He rolled over so I was now on top of him. Exposed, but still safe in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

I couldn't respond, I was still overwhelmed.

I was not going to let go, and he knew that. So, letting his concentration drop slightly, he held me in his arms and put his face in my hair.

The last thing I felt before falling asleep was the blanket being pulled up to cover us.

Tomorrow I would ask him. Tomorrow would be the day my transformation begins. Edward would do it.

I had known him for one and a half years. I knew I was ready to be with him forever.

For now, I slept, comfortable in his arms. I was safe.

"I love you Edward," I thought. But I was too tired to speak the words.


End file.
